


Breakfast of Heroes

by Cloudlb



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Short, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discuss Superman over huevos rancheros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast of Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene dreamed up while eating breakfast at my fave Mexican restaurant. Originally posted to Sentinel Thursday Challenge: Cartoon Characters.

"You ever think about Superman?"

"Er . . ." Even used to Sandburg's non-sequiturs, this one took Jim by surprise, since they had just finished negotiating breakfast choices at their favorite Mexican restaurant. Sipping his juice smoothie (fresh guava and papaya—no pineapple), Jim stalled while he attempted to formulate an answer.

"Not recently. It's been a long time since my comic book days, you know."

Blair waived that objection away with the spoon he was using to stir his coffee. "No, see, Superman has super senses, too. Part of the whole super-powered package."

"Superman was a Sentinel?"

"Yeah! Exactly! When you think about it, he was a major protector. Only, his tribe was the entire planet."

"Wait a minute. I thought it was only super-hearing. You know, hearing cries for help from around the globe."

"Oh, no—he had it all. Hearing, smell, sight." Blair thought a minute, stirring his coffee. "Okay, I'm not sure about taste or touch, the literature doesn't really mention those too much."

"The literature?" Jim snorted. "Chief, my dad confiscated that 'literature' when I was a kid as being a bad influence. Superman's a fictional character, you know."

"I know that! But his persona is now so deeply ingrained in our culture it's possible to research his life and draw parallels to the archetypes of guardians and protectors of the planet. In fact, studies show . . ."

Jim tuned his partner out halfway as he continued to babble on about the cultural significance of Superman and superheroes in particular. Jim couldn't tune his guide out completely though; his senses were always trained on him, regardless of distance. Kind of like Superman and Lois Lane.

Arggh! Jim thought to himself. Now he's got me doing it.

It didn't matter however, because just as the waiter was bringing their chilaquiles and huevos rancheros to the table, Jim cocked his head. He could hear Mrs. Moon crying at the little grocery store they went to a block over. Yep, robbery in progress.

Jim stood up and started to dig out his cell phone. "Tell 'em to box it up, Chief. I hear something. Looks like Moon's Grocery is being robbed."

Following suit, the younger man said, "See? Up, up, and away!"

"Isn't that Underdog?"

"Speed of lightning, power of thunder . . ."

Shaking his head, Jim handed him the phone. "Call it in, Robin."

"That's Batman. He could see in the dark, you know. . . ."


End file.
